Chapter 18: Legendary Beings Vs Regirious II
'Fields' The five were in their fighting stances as they were stared down on by the all powerful Regirious, Guardian of the Western Realms, who was now brainwashed by Malla. "So much power at my disposal and my prey not here, Tell me something worms where is Tommy at? Was he so afraid that he ran back to his back water home world?" 'Malla asked which made Leina angry but she kept her head and held herself back. "NO!! He went to become even more powerful than you Malla, you're the weak one needing one of the guardians to defeat us!" Leina taunted as she sent out an energy attack but was absorbed by one of Regirious orbs. '"An obvious taunt Leina, especially since you're closest to him than anyone... Now tell me where he is." '''Malla landed on Regirious head as he commanded him to shoot lightning at her which she couldn't avoid and was slammed into the wall. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!" Egor shot out five ice bullets and froze Regirious but wasn't permenant as the lightning melted the ice and then attacked Egor. Suddenly right before it striked Maxina managed to absorb the energy and redirect it back. The lightning hit it's mark causing Regirious to be pushed back sightly but didn't phase him too much as he then shot down thunder shock waves pushing them both back hard. Domi roared as he went at high speeds and managed to slice Regirious tough skin causing it to bleed a bit but he saw him and instantly slammed him hard with his tail. Triya went at high speeds and caught Domi as she let him down to rest for a bit, she drew her blades and launced her Crescent Wave attack. Though it did some damage Regirious did some damage of his own by sending some of his orbs to attack her from all sides severly hurting her. The five got up and dusted themselves off as they went in for another attack but were slammed down hard by his mighty tail. Even with much pain they got back up and kept on attacking which started to bore Malla, he then commanded the beast to trap them so he could finish them off once and for all. The orbs captured each of them holding them down onto the ground forcing them to bow down to Malla,"Pathetic, the Legendary Beings chose worthless successors." Malla said as he charged for his final attack. Suddenly they all heard what sounded like a lion's roar as one black figure rushed right towards Regirious and slammed him down while throwing Malla hard into the ground. The others gasped in awe as the warrior landed on the ground and stood, the orbs were gone as they went to get a better look. They saw what looked like a helmet with a green and yellow mane as his skin was covered with black and his armor was green. "Who are you?" They asked cautiously. The being turned as they saw the eyes of a Ligerus while his mouth and nosed was covered like a ninja, it was if the person in front was evil. Suddenly his helmet disappeared exposing the figure's black here as he then pulled down his mask smiling,"Hey there guys." They were in shock to see Tommy who had been gone for over a week now in his powerful Armor Form, suddenly another roar appeared as they turned their attention towards Malla. '"FINALLY!!! I've been waiting for you Human!" '''He said with a smile. "Look guys, i know I've got alot to be sorry for but right now I need your help." Tommy said pulling up his mask and bringing his helmet back on. They nodded with agreement as they full team now faced Malla and Regirious. "What's the plan?" Egor asked. "Haha, time to end this once and for all." Tommy said as he took fighting stance. The beast shot out six electric orbs that flew at high speeds but were intercepted by Tommy's large force field that withstood the attack. Suddenly the five disappeared and began their attacks on Regirious while Tommy faced off with Malla. '"I've been waiting for this day for so...." '''Suddenly Malla's body started shifting as inside him struggled himself and Wevlar who was still alive. "Guys listen, Hit him hard with all your attacks and I'll be able to free Regirious." Tommy begged as the five nodded. They concentrated all of their energies together as the spirits of the former Legendary Beings appeared before them, they blasted the energy causing a heavy impact on Regirious bringing him down and knocking Malla out. Tommy rushed towards Regirious as he held his hand against his face and started to glow. "Veo- Rusher." The dark energy inside him was starting to be pulled out as it went into the jewels on his arm and erupted out into his body. Malla's struggle was over as he was turned back to normal while Weivlar reappeared now in his true form,"I'm Back!!!" He yelled out. "How.... I absorbed you.." Malla said before passing out. Weivlar chuckled and opened another vortex as he kicked him out,"Worthless, now to end this once and for All." He turned but found himself with Tommy right in front of him. "Not this time." Tommy sliced him and opened a white vortex then kicking him in. Regirious slowly stood up as he shook his body and his eyes returned back to normal, the others met up with Tommy as they were back in their regular form. '"You are the successors of the Legendary ones are you not?" '''Regirious asked. "Yes we are." Tommy replied with the others nodding. '"I must say they really chose well." 'He said smiling. "We're sorry about this, Weivlar has returned and managed to regain his true form." Leina said. '"His powers and form may be back but he still cannot use them." 'He replied. "What do you mean by that?" Egor asked. '"Thought he may look his original form, only his natural powers are back not his Master Form powers. It was designed by Griger should he have ever returned, all of his powers are returned to the nexus forever." '''He said. "So that means we can defeat him once and for all??" Domi asked. "AWESOME!! we'll finally be able to achieve our destinies." Triya said with joy. "No, there's more to this isn't there?" Maxina asked Regirious. Regirious nodded as he suddenly fell to his stomach and groaned,"My powers have been drained, he will not stop until he has done the same to my brothers. You must stop him at all costs, here." He said as one of the orbs came in front of them and split into six giving them each an emblem of Regirious. '"They will allow you to travel through the realms in order to fine Weivlar and end his reign of terror, I beg you to stop him from controlling my brother and sisters." '''Regirious begged. Tommy bowed as he grabbed the keys causing him to be pulled back only this time he threw the keys inside as well, '"Thank you" 'were the last words heared before the gate closed forever. 'Evening After the great ordeal faced today and spending much time in the nurses office plus talking to the head master about everything that happened. The Six returned to their own dorm rooms to heal the big bruises they each endured, all except for one who was not tired or hurt. Tommy was still awake as he was standing outside his window on the balcony trying to clear his mind. "You have done well my descendent." ''Griger said standing next to him. "At what cost? My team must hate me so and there right to do so cuz I've been nothing but a jerk this week." Tommy said with guilt. ''"Tommy, if it wasn't for you they would have most certantly killed I'm sure there glad that you showed up for them. Always remember, true friends can overcome all obstacles even those done internally given time they will forgive you." ''Griger said disappearing. He chuckled after hearing his ancestors advice as he entered his room and went to earn a good night sleep. Meanwhile in the Head-Master's office he and Liya were finished talking to what looked like a counsel of holorgrams as they sighed and sat down. "Hard to believe they truly considered this and allowed transport." Ms.Lyia said. "Well there is a bigger danger worse than anything we have ever faced.... Tommy and the others will need everything to win this war." Head-Master Veo said turning towards the window and watching the stars. ''Next Chapter: ''Chapter_19:_Legendary_Beings_Revived!!!''